1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of aromatic amide-containing phenol alkoxylate compounds as additives in fuel compositions and the use of these compounds to decrease intake valve deposits, control octane requirement increases and reduce octane requirement. The present invention further relates to aromatic amide-containing phenol alkoxylate compounds.